User talk:Dagostino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dagostino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 23:10, January 22, 2011 its cool. at least u told me. it would've sucked if u didn't. thanks for the read on my FanFic, btw. :D -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 06:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Good Story I like it so far, I'll check back when new chapters come out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reread the first chapter. it is a good stroy and I like it. The moment when he remembers how this started (Flashback intro) seems kind of long because we are given a lot of information, but when I got to the end of the chapter, it seemes like we would catch up with the flashback right at the start of the next chapter making it a little un-needed. But thats just me and it is still a good story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 16:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No website in particular is needed, really. All you need to do is use a program you have, like windows logo, or untitled paint, to make the picture you want.I'm sorry if it doesn't really help, but I don't know how else to explain it...Nicole Bloor 03:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) It would appear that I am not the only one interested In making a Protegnoi fani-fiction. Anyways Nice Job Looking forward to the rest of the series Oh really? That's pretty cool cause I thought I was the only one... and er who are you cause you forgot to signD'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 23:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I make my logos using Paintshop Pro X2, which I don't think they sell anymore... I got it on Amazon for I think around $50.... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks , this wiki just has the nicest people on it . . . :D -PiperMclean 12:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I made this thing like sunday its the first wiki i ever joined so im a newb at this. DragoonFlareJR 21:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool Hwy thats pretty sweet. i mean half he people dont know who the Protogenoi are. DragoonFlareJR 10:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thx for liking my stories? I like yours too! So much action . . . :D I'm an action geek. My sis wants to play Littlest Pet Shop , I wanna play War. :D -PiperMclean I know-awkward. :D ❤PiperMclean I just hope they appear in his new seriesDragoonFlareJR 20:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Also Im a newb so I dont know hoe to make a new wiki page. Could you tell me how?DragoonFlareJR 23:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you make your Avatars yourself or is ther some machine or person that does it for u?DragoonFlareJR 23:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Untill now I was just splicing and spriting sprites from old pokemon gamesDragoonFlareJR 00:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually it was working pretty well but needed close ups. Anyway I created my Fan fiction wiki pages and revealed pretty much alot about the characterss(I dont like keeping my secrets very long). And I hope to start sometim this weekendDragoonFlareJR 21:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That does present a problem...I can either Change it from singular to plural or just change Ourea to gaie, im pretty Sure Rick Riordan made the Faun plural, so im not sure how much of a problem it would be, I dunno i'll think on thisDragoonFlareJR 01:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Since The Ourea are protogenoi Ill just keep the story as it is. The children of the ourea are still demigods in a sense because their parents are conidered gods ^ Sorry that was meDragoonFlareJR 11:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well i changed a few things around. 1) Only four in the prophecy now 2) Michael was kicked down to a minor character And I wanted to get a chapter posted this weekend but my mom volunteered me to help at my church for some womens conference. So i am hoping to post it thursday.DragoonFlareJR 03:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey hi Dagostino..I'm currently reading the Protogenoi Saga Book 1-Chapter 1..does it have Chapter 2? Really want to know...got interested because of the title..well my mom is a protogenoi goddess right?Karikamiya 05:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool im hopefully going to do two more trilogies About an ex-hunter and Norse mythology(or celtic). Im making another prophecy For all three trilogies to be intertwined. Yurns out I had a little time on my hands. Chapter one is publishedDragoonFlareJR 13:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey is Zach a son of Erebus?I really hope you post the 2nd Chapter soon.Karikamiya 02:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah go ahead and edit the grammar if you want to. And yeah its the grover from the real series. I just wanted one of the characters to have a cameo appearance. So he wont appear again Chapter 2 is up, 3 hopefully will be up saturday or sunday ^ That was meDragoonFlareJR 00:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ugg My comp was being dumb, Ill post tomorrow or saturdayDragoonFlareJR 01:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey when is Chapter 3 going to be post?If you have time go here http://pjoffw.chatango.com/[[User:Karikamiya|Maybe Someday we'll meat again..]] 04:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Collab hey!! Umm..it's your turn though...you'll create a page..I edit what Josh did I hope he wont be angry I put his Proluge on another page.I put a link on it on The Lust for Power page.I also create a category named The Lust for PowerMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 05:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So my comp deleted chapter 2, so now I have to retype it today. Also I made a page for another fanfiction tha occurs after the events of Protogenoi Chronicles and another that occurs before Hey I igure out what happened to the drama you might want to read Hermione6720 talk pageMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 02:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) yah did Kiwi 1998 message you?I saw the note you left on her talk pageMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 03:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dagostino, aren't you going to the chat page? http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Psst... It's your turn Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to edit the forums! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Another Collab Hello Dagostino. We're doing another collab, and this pretty much resuming from our last collab, "The Lust for Power." And we would like it if you join us in another collab. It's called The Vampires of the Night. Can you join us plz. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) OC club Hey Me karikamiya, and Josh, are making a Collab group Called Dark Circle based off the protogenoi so I was wondering if you would want to join Chapter 3 is upDragoonFlareJR 20:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) frankly if you want to make a new chracter go ahead, We have plenty of spots open in Dark CircleDragoonFlareJR 01:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yah, You are part of the collab.I already ask luna if she could put your name at the logo.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dagostino, your chapter is up. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dagostino! Remember what you said? That you want to join the collab well since we notice you being online this morning( orobably night at your place) We figure out it's high time for you to start writing.Since we need 4 half-bloods. We really need Evan. HEre's the link btw.The Vampires of the night.. Josh isn't a good explainer so I'm doing this.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Center of Light I don't mind at all. Besides, the more the merrier. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey dude. I just joined the group. so, do you know when we start writing? P.S: Love your OC. He's so cool! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 01:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply I was talking about Alex. But, the things is that I'm leaving for Banff next Wednesday and I won't be back until Sunday afternoon. Sooo... I don't know either. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 12:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not deleting ur chapters, I'm just changing the order so the story would went faster. I'm sorry. Ur next chapter is up by the way. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 23:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dagostino, I'm just calling members of the Center of light to gather in here: http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ So, We're going to talk about how this group is created and how people met each other. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey DAgostino.Remember the idea I told you about yesterday Dragoon agreedVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) i don't know what you mean I am in the center of light but I haven't heard much of chiarscuro tell me more please and I'll think bout it!goddess of evil 21:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil Its small on thisDragoonFlareJR 00:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 3 into Chapter 4 Oh, see, the first paragraph is Daniel revelling in the fact that his crush Courtney di Angelo had said yes to dating him. The next paragraph is him remembering that night, right after Patrick was claimed and Jessie and Roslyn coming to find him and Chris. Then, it turns out he was dreaming or he fell asleep, you decide, and Josh wakes him up because someone kidnapped Leah. That sum it up? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply: OC page Ohhhkay. Well, I was kind of thinking that Lora doesn't meet the group yet. So, she's still kind of on the run. Is that okay? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC)